


Cuando menos lo merezca Quiereme

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Male, M/M, Spoilers, season 12 episode 15
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Cuando menos lo merezca QuieremeResumen: Luke recibe una llamada de la cárcel donde esta Reid y saltándose la lista de Garcia va a verlo, lo que encontró no le gusto…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Series_fan96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/gifts).



Cuando menos lo merezca Quiereme  
Season 12 tag 12x15 Alpha Male  
Resumen: Luke recibe una llamada de la cárcel donde esta Reid y saltándose la lista de Garcia va a verlo, lo que encontró no le gusto…  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Eran la 1 de la madrugada cuando Luke recibo una llamada que decía “numero oculto” con un poco de desconfianza contesto el teléfono

-Alvez- respondió adormilado

-¿agente Luke Alvez de la UAC? Hablo de la prisión de Virginia-era la voz de un hombre y con eso Luke despertó por completo ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Reid? 

\- ¿el agente Reíd está bien? -pregunto Alvez mientras se paraba y empezaba a vestirse ante la mirada de Roxy

-está en la enfermería, otro preso le dio una golpiza-dijo el director del penal

-pero ¿está bien? - repitió el moreno

-¿Qué tan rápido cree que pueda venir? Normalmente hay reglas hasta el horario de visita, pero su padre es un buen amigo mio-dijo el director 

-entiendo voy para allá -Luke termino de vestirse, su padre es un hombre poderoso y puede aprovechar eso para asegurarse que Spencer este protegido, se subió a su camioneta y arranco hacia la prisión, al diablo la lista de Garcia por algo Reid habia hablado con él y no con Pretniss 

En 20 minutos llego a la prisión, los guardias lo dejaron pasar y fue directo a la enfermería donde en unas de las camas estaba Reid acostado con una curación en el labio y el abdomen vendado, habia un guardia junto a el, moreno, alto, fornido, Reid estaba despierto y su lenguaje corporal indicaba que no le agradaba el guardia, acaricio su mejilla

-eso fue rápido-Spencer intento levantarse, pero el abdomen le molestaba para moverse 

-tengo influencias chico lindo-volteo a ver al guardia que se veía imponente-¿puedes dejarnos solos? No lo ayudare a escapar-dijo Luke mostrando que habia dejado su arma en recepción, el guardia no dijo nada y salio quedándose recargado en la puerta, suavemente Luke se sentó en la cama y tomo una de sus manos 

-dime la verdad, fue el-más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, Luke lo habia perfilado bastante bien, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojosl, el moreno las limpio.

-ayúdame, me está chantajeando, nadie sabe que soy un ex agente-Alvez presentía eso si los demás presos se enteraban de su identidad no iba a estar a salvo, volvió a acariciar su mejilla

-pensare en algo, hablare con mi padre, esto no va a seguir así -Luke lo abrazo con cuidado, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y Spencer se dejó querer, necesitaba tanto sentirse protegido y por eso habia pedido que Luke fuera a verlo y no Emily  
La visita duro cerca de una hora, platicaron y le conto de la lista de Garcia el le prometió no decir nada cuando vaya ella a visitarlo

-vendré 1 vez a la semana si no tenemos caso, estarás bien-prometió Luke  
-gracias, espero soportarlo-dijo Spencer

-lo harás, eres fuerte, chico lindo-dijo Luke, deseaba tanto sacar a Reid de ese lugar, un guardia diferente entro para avisar que la visita habia terminado, Luke beso su mano y se retiró, se hizo un recordatorio mental de hablarle a su padre cuando amaneciera, en los pasillos se encontró con el guardia que intimida a Spencer 

-vuelves a tocar a Reid y se acaba tu carrera-dijo Luke

-no te tengo miedo, necesita una lección, con esa actitud no va a sobrevivir aquí-dijo el guardia moreno

\- eso no lo decides tú, vuelves a tocarlo y me asegurare de que te quedes sin trabajo por el resto de tu vida-Luke sabía que no era una amenaza si no una advertencia, paso por su placa y arma y decidió hablar con su padre y con Emily, era lo único que podía hacer por ayudarlo lo demás depende de el.


End file.
